fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Future Past 1/Script
Opening Dialogue *'Chrom:' Where are we? There's something different about this place... *'Naga:' ...... *'Chrom:' Wait, how...?! *'Naga:' You've arrived at last. It was I who summoned you, Outrealm warriors. *'Chrom:' ...Summoned us? Why? *'Naga:' A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power there to save it. Only those with the power to cross time and space can reach it in its hour of need... Only warriors such as yourselves. *'Chrom:' What world is this that could possibly be beyond your power? *'Naga:' A world in which the ancient fell dragon has been revived, causing untold chaos. All hope for the future rests upon the shoulders of 12 valiant children—an exalted princess and 11 others born with the power to alter their destinies. However, without intervention, these 12 children will most certainly die. *'Chrom:' All of them? But that's... *'Naga:' Hear me. Four children obtain Gules and Azure but are annihilated ere they can bear it home. Four more obtain Argent and Sable, only to expire in sight of their country's border. Three manage to successfully deliver Vert and the Emblem to the princess... But soon after, all three of them—as well as the princess—are slain. *'Chrom:' Then who saves the world? *'Naga:' None do. It sinks, unresisting, into shadow...and finally fades into oblivion. This is the world's inexorable destiny. But sometimes destinies are too cruel...and so I sought help. Warriors, I beseech you: intervene. Change what cannot be changed without you. *'Chrom:' We'd never turn our backs on those in need so long as the power to help them is ours. That goes for this world and any other—even if our hopes are as thin as you say. *'Naga:' Thank you. Then I shall send you now to the brink—the moment in time before the world falls. Find the four children with Gules and Azure, and see them through their task. *'Chrom:' We will. *'Naga:' Here is my final counsel... The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love... If you do, fight by their sides. It will give them great courage and strength. Now go, warriors. I know that destiny can yet be reshaped by your hands! Before Battle Starts *'Lucina:' What? No! ...No, it can't be. *'Chrom:' What's wrong, Lucina? *'Lucina:' This is just like MY future. Where I came from! It's all so similar... *'Chrom:' What?! Are you certain? *'Lucina:' I could never forget. That enmity in the air—like the fell dragon threatens to crush us with every breath. I fear we've made a terrible error... I barely escaped that world with my life. How could I have brought you here? *'Chrom:' Lucina, calm down. We chose to come here. And I think it's a good thing we did. *'Lucina:' But, Father, you could die! *'Chrom:' I know. But I also know you survived a world of death just like this one and came to us. You braved it all so that you might change OUR future. *'Lucina:' Yes, but... *'Chrom:' Put yourself in my position. In the future you came from, I was already... I couldn't protect you. But in this version of the future, if you're here...it's like getting a second chance. Even if you and her aren't the same...I need this catharsis. For once, I'll be able to say I was there to keep you safe. *'Lucina:' But...what's the point if you end up dead?! *'Chrom:' Lucina, I promise you: I won't die here. I've got two worlds to save now. I intend to get the job done. *'Lucina:' Father, please... *'Chrom:' Lucina, sometimes you just have to have faith. Would I lie to you? *'Lucina:' ...No. All right, Father. I believe you. I know you'll do whatever it takes to save the people of this world. *'Chrom:' That's more like it. Now, come on. Let's find those children! *'Noire:' Oh no! W-we're surrounded?! This is the end, isn't it... *'Nah:' After all we suffered to claim Gules and Azure, we'll never even get them home... *'Cynthia:' Noire! Nah! What are you saying?! We have to stay strong! A true hero knows it's always darkest just before the dawn! We're just building up to the big comeback, right, Kjelle? *'Kjelle:' I suppose it's a bit premature. Our defeat isn't inevitable yet. I can't count how many times we've faced certain death since coming to Plegia...and every time, the four of us managed to make it out alive. Surrounded or not, we can't fall here... Not to chumps like these. *'Cynthia:' Exactly! If we all work together, these fiends won't stand a chance. Justice will not be denied! *'Noire:' Wh-what's going on?! These Risen! I've never seen them move like this... *'Cynthia:' Wha...?! How did they separate us so easily?! Hey! G-get back! Don't you touch my lance! That belonged to my mother! It means everything to me! Give it back, you creep! You...you have to! Please, not the lance... You can take anything, but not that! *'Nah:' Damn! One of them got my dragonstone! How am I supposed to fight now? Give that back! It doesn't belong to you! *'Noire:' They were lying in wait for us... They must have known we'd try to resist... They even got my talisman... Now it really is hopeless... *'Kjelle:' Get away, you filthy craven! You really need two of you to disarm one of me?! Of course you do! You'd never stand a chance of defeating me in a fair fight! *'Cynthia:' Guys, we can't fight them like this! And those flames are spreading fast! Everyone, find a way to break through and then regroup at— What...?! Barricades?! You've got to be kidding me! We'll never be able to regroup now... *'Nah:' So this is the end, then... We've no cards left to play. Very well. If you plan to kill us, please just get on with it. I made my peace with that the day we left Ylisse... *'Cynthia:' Nah! What are you saying?! We can't give up! What about the five Gemstones? We'll never get them all if we quit now! And if we can't perform the Awakening, the entire world is doomed! *'Nah:' Do you think I don't know that? Do you think any of us doesn't know that?! I don't WANT to die here, Cynthia, but I don't see very many other options! Do you honestly think someone's going to swoop in and rescue us? That some great warrior is going to appear and spout one of your heroic introductions? *'Cynthia:' I...I don't... *'Nah:' I know what you're feeling, Cynthia. When things get bad, I'm the same way. I pray that somehow Naga will hear my pleas and come to my rescue... That I'll hear her voice whispering in my ear, and then suddenly everything will be okay. But even after all we've been through, I've never heard her voice even once! I think it's time for us to face the music. There's just no such thing as miracles. *'Cynthia:' ...... *'Nah:' Listen, Cynthia. I'm sorry... I don't want my last words to you be angry ones. Even after everything that's happened, I'm still so glad I met all of you. I love you guys. Every last one of you. Thank you...for everything. Maybe we'll be reborn into a kinder world. And we can all meet again one day... *'Cynthia:' Nah, please! Don't say good-bye! There's still a chance! *'Noire:' I, too, feel privileged to have known you all. I'd have been so lost without you... I'm sorry I was always such a pessimist. But even so, I never gave up hope... I always knew in my heart that as long as I had all of you, we'd make it through. But...I guess it just wasn't meant to be. This time we truly are finished... I suppose I'll never know what it means to lead a normal, happy teenage life... *Sniff* I...I'll just stop there... The more I say, the harder this all gets... *sob* *'Cynthia:' Come on, Noire! You know I can't stand to see you like this! *'Kjelle:' It's been an honor to fight beside you all. True, I was a little worried at first... But you proved stronger and braver than I ever expected. You always had my back. It got to the point that I honestly thought the four of us would never be defeated. So much for that, huh? This time I just don't see a way out... I hate to pass our duty onto the others, but...maybe they're still alive? Maybe they'll figure out some way to save the world without these two Gemstones? If I'm going to die here, I'd at least like to die with some small shred of hope... A hope that somehow, some way, the good guys can still win this... *'Cynthia:' Kjelle... ...... I guess you're right... Without weapons, we have no hope of fighting through this... It kills me to say it, but...I don't think I'm gonna be able to save us after all... But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. We can't die here, not like this! We HAVE to take the Gemstones back. We HAVE to defeat Grima! We have to fulfill our dream of bringing peace back to the world... We...we have to! I want to believe there's still some way out of this... I want to believe there's still some way to get home... Maybe Nah's right, and there's no such thing as miracles... Heck, maybe the gods don't even exist at all... But I'm praying all the same. So please, gods, if you're out there... Please...send us a miracle! *''(Text Box: Have blood relatives wait near green units to sometimes trigger special conversations.)'' Special Conversations Kjelle W/ Kjelle *'Kjelle:' So that’s this world’s version of me… I’d love to talk to her, but I’d better not. She’d probably assume I was her evil twin and attack me on sight. I know I would. Wow… I can’t stop looking at her… She cuts such an impressive figure… With her battle-scarred armor and that look in her eyes… So intimidating! And that’s without a weapon. The gods only know what she’d be like armed…If I don’t train a whole lot harder, She’ll completely put me to shame. But even if I AM only half the warrior she is, it still looks like she could use my help…Stand strong, other me—help is coming! Today, I’ll fight for the both of us! W/ Sully W/ Father Avatar (Male) *'Avatar:' Kjelle! Are you okay? Have you been hurt?! *'Kjelle:' Huh? F-Father?! How can this be...?! *'Avatar:' Even if I were to explain it, I doubt you’d believe me... To put it simply. I’ve traveled here from another world to save you. *'Kjelle:' You’re...my father from another world? *'Avatar:' Yes. I may not be the exact man you knew, but in my eyes, you’re still my daughter. And if you’ll have me, Kjelle, I’ll defend you with my life. *'Kjelle:' Father...of course I’ll have you. Thank you so much. I was disarmed and surrounded by the enemy... I was prepared to die. To have my father swoop in and save me... Gods, I’m so happy to see you! *'Avatar:' Kjelle... You’ve done more than enough for today. Go find someplace safe, and leave the rest of this battle to me. If we can get you out of here, will you be okay to take the Gemstones back to Ylisse? *'Kjelle:' Yes, I’ll see they get there no matter what. And I promise you I’ll never give up again! *'Avatar:' That’s my girl! Virion *'Virion:' My dear Kjelle, it is you! I thought I caught the scent of nobility when first I arrived... What a joy to encounter a beauty of your caliber in so dreary a place as this. *'Kjelle:' Father...?! Is it really you? But... but you're dead! *'Virion:' Dead? What force could possibly stay a man of such matchless vigor as I? A jealous god in a fit of pique, perhaps... But certainly no mortal hand. *'Kjelle:' Gods, it really IS you... who else talks like that? But... how can you be alive? *'Virion:' Alas, I am no man of this world, my dear. Unfortunately, I cannot call you my child. *'Kjelle:' Huh? You're from a different world?! Will you... be staying? *'Virion:' I am afraid my time here is fleeting. Like a flower that reveals its vivid majesty only to be scattered to the four winds... Ineed, perhaps it would have been kinder had we never met at all. *'Kjelle:' I... I see. But before you go, there's something I always wanted to say to my father... I know you aren't him... but I'll never have a chanc like this again, so... Can I say it to you instead? *'Virion:' But of course, my dear. *'Kjelle:' Father... What lord has ever fought harder or more bravely in defense of his subjects than you? I will never forget the courage you showed in defending your people against the Risen. And when it cost you your life, I only admired you more. It was your example that inspired me to become the person I am--the warrior I am. All my life, I have only ever wanted to protect people as you once did. I know you aren't my real father, but... thank you for letting me say that. *'Virion:' .... *'Kjelle:' Are you... crying? *'Virion:' Wh-what? Men of nobility never cry! I... simply had dust in my eye. ...Yet I will not deny there was a rare beauty in your sentiment. The thought of having to abandon so precious a child is truly heartbreaking... *'Kjelle:' Thank you, Father. For coming here. For everything. I promise I will never forget this. W/ Kellam *'Kellam:' Um... Kjelle? *'Kjelle:' Who dares- What?! It can't be! *'Kellam:' Ah... no. Well, sort of... Um... This might seem a little hard to believe, but... I'm a Kellam from another world. *'Kjelle:' Another world?! *'Kellam:' Another one, yes. We heard this world was in trouble, so we came to help out. Things are looking pretty bleak for you all, aren't they? It must've been tough... I know I'm not really your father, but I hope you won't mind me saying... I think you're doing an amazing job. *'Kjelle:' When you said your story would be hard to believe, you weren't joking... But I have no reason to doubt you. And if what you say is true... Father, there's something I need to tell you. *'Kellam:' There is...? *'Kjelle:' Father... I've spent my whole life trying to be just like you. When I was growing up, you used to come home covered in wounds every night. Wounds you willingly suffered to protect your friends. You were like a shield to them. I'll never forget the day it cost you your life... I was never more proud to be able to say I was your daughter. It was then that I swore to train until I was strong enough to defend my loved ones. *'Kellam:' Kjelle... *'Kjelle:' But today, for the first time... I failed. I couldn't protect my companions. I spouted some nonsense about our defeat not being inevitable, but... in truth, I was just fleeing from my own failure. I'm not fit to be your daughter. *'Kellam:' That's a load of nonsense, Kjelle. I can tell just by looking at you. I can see how hard you've worked to become the woman you are... You said you were proud of me... but it's me who should be proud of you! And I am, Kjelle. I truly am. *'Kjelle:' You... are? Gods... to hear you say that... it's all I ever wanted... *sob* *'Kellam:' Kjelle... even if you did have to flee, you could always come back stronger. But I don't know much longer we have, so... can you stand strong for me now? I'll be right there with you, okay? So, please... don't cry. *'Kjelle:' *Sniff* I'm... *sniff* I'm sorry, Father... This time, I swear I'll be strong! Noire W/ Noire W/ Tharja *'Tharja:' ...... *'Noire:' M-Mother?! Y-your here?! B-but...how? Did...did you ressurect yourself with some kind of curse? *'Tharja:' Hee hee...And what if I did? *'Noire:' It wouldn't matter one bit! *'Tharja:' ...It wouldn't? *'Noire:' Of course not! I'm used to your curses! And I don't care If you're a zombie! I'd put up with anything just to be with you again... You don't know how lonely I've been since you sacrificed yourself to save me. I don't care if you stink of death or your insides have turned to goo... I'm just happy to see you—alive, undead, or whatever else. Oh, Mother! Please don't ever leave me again! *'Tharja:': Noire... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like that. Your mother hasn't come back to life. I'm not her. *'Noire:' B-but... *'Tharja:' I'm a different Tharja on a brief visit here from another world. I'm not the one who raised you. Sorry for getting your hopes up. *'Noire:' Oh, you... Oh...I...I suppose I should have known. Death is permanent, after all... But I meant what I said. I am happy to see you, even if you're not...you. Even if you are from another world... Even if you're here only briefly... *'Tharja:' Good. Then I'm happy too. You were saying earlier that they took your talisman, weren't you? Let me make it up to you by helping you get it back. *'Noire:' Really? You'd do that? Oh, thank you! *Sob* Mother... *'Tharja:' Tears? Really? What am I supposed to...? Listen, I don't have much time. But while I'm here, I'm going to make the creatures who tried to hurt you pay. Out of respect for your real mother, if nothing else. *'Noire:' ...Thank you. *'Tharja:' Now, let's pick out the perfect curse for your vengeance, shall we? And let's make it a real humdinger. After all, what's the point in coming to another world if I can't let my hair down? Hee hee hee... *'Noire:' Oh, Mother... This is just like old times! W/ Father Avatar (Male) *'Avatar:' Noire! Thank heavens you’re okay. *'Noire:' F-Father...? What are you...? How can you be here? *'Avatar:' Ah...yes, about that. I’m...not your father. I’m another world’s Avatar. Naga granted us passage here temporarily in order to save you. *'Noire:' Naga sent you?! Oh, Dad, I’m so sorry! What must you think of me...? *'Avatar:' You’re sorry? What for? *'Noire:' I was...surrounded and disarmed... I lost faith, and...I...I surrendered... You taught me to visualize victory and to believe in it, but I just couldn’t see it... I’m suppose to be taking the Gemstones home to save our world, and I gave up! How could so brilliant a tactician have so cowardly a daughter? *'Avatar:' Ha! You don’t think I get scared? It’s only natural to be afraid. Disarmed and surrounded by the enemy? I’d have been trembling in my boots! Don’t dwell on your failures. Instead, focus on reacting to the current state of battle. There’s a path to victory even in the face of defeat—and I’m here to help you find it! *'Noire:' Father... *'Avatar:' I can’t stay long, Noire, but will you allow me to protect you while I can? *'Noire:' Of course! Thank you so much for coming to save me. And...thank you for letting me see my father’s face again... *'Avatar:' It’s my pleasure. I’m all yours as long as I’m here! Henry *'Henry:' Hey-o, Noire! Good to see you're still alive! *'Noire:' Wh-what?! *'Henry:' Don't freak out on me! Just listen. I'm not your enemy—I'm your dad. Sorta...Naga sent me here from another world to protect you. *'Noire:' I...I don't think so! This is another trap, isn't it? You're some sort of illusion! *'Henry:' What? You don't believe your own flesh and blood?! Mmm, blood... *'Noire:' No, I don't believe YOU! My father is dead! *'Henry:' Hmm...I guess it is a pretty tough story to swallow. And a healthy sense of skepticism is a sign of a sharp mind, after all...That's my girl! *'Noire:' It's just...how is Naga supposed to help us if we don't even have the Fire Emblem yet? That's not how it works! You must be an illusion or a shape-shifter or...under some kind of resurrection hex! *'Henry:' A hex? Nya ha! You really are your mother's daughter! Fine—resurrection curse it is! I'm Henry the Risen—rawwr! Nya ha ha! *'Noire:' Huh...? *'Henry:' If believing that helps move things along, then so be it. You go right ahead and think I've been all Risened up by some curse! I just wanna get past this so I can start saving you from peril! *'Noire:'...... *'Henry:' If it helps me protect my daughter, I'll be anything she wants me to be! *'Noire:' F-Father...*sob* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I doubted you...I believe you—really I do! I'm sorry I thought you were cursed! *'Henry:' Huh? So now you believe me? You're a strange kid... *'Noire:' It's just...no impostor could ever talk the way you do, Father...So...about that offer to protect me...Will you help me get out of here alive? *'Henry:' Of course I will! Hexed or not, I've got your back, come hell or high water! Nya ha! Nah W/ Nah W/ Nowi *'Nowi:' Heeeey, Nah! *'Nah:' Huh? Is that...my mother?! How can this be? *'Nowi:' I don't really get it myself! All I know is that we're here from another world to save you! But we can't stay here for long, so we have to move quickly... *'Nah:' This is all a little hard to swallow...But when I saw you, I guessed it had to be something like that. *'Nowi:'That's my Nah---smart as ever! *'Nah:' Mother...I don't want you to save me. *'Nowi:' What?! C'mon, don't be a spoilsport! I'm all fired up for a rumble! *'Nah:' The Risen here are extremely powerful. I can't let you put yourself in danger. *'Nowi:' What? Why not?! You think I can't handle myself? Or what, was the Nowi of this world some sort of superhuman megadragon?! *'Nah:' I wouldn't know. My mother died when I was too young to remember. I only know how she looked from pictures. Did she look strong...? Maybe... *'Nowi:' O-oh...I'm sorry, Nah. I...I didn't know... *'Nah:' That's why I don't want you to fight them---how could I go on if I lost you twice? So please...just leave, okay? *'Nowi:' ...Hmm, nope! Sorry. Nuh-uh. I'm not going anywhere. *'Nah:' Huh? *'Nowi:' I came here to save you, Nah. I love you! I have to protect you! And your real mother----the Nowi of this world----she wants me to save you too. I can hear her telling me so! *'Nah:' You...you can hear her...? *'Nowi:' Yup! And with double the Nowi power, there's no way we're gonna lose! So have some faith in your mothers, okay? *'Nah:'...... Are you sure...? *'Nowi:' Sure, I'm sure! Now relax and leave everything to us! *'Nah:' ...Okay. I will. Thank you. Both of you. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm really happy I got to see you...And that you...*sniff*...came to save me... W/ Father Avatar (Male) *'Avatar:' Wait, is that...? You’re Nah, aren’t you? The Nah of this world, I mean *'Nah:' You’re... Huh? But it can’t be... Are you my...father?! *'Avatar:' Poor Nah... I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you, I’m so sorry... *'Nah:' Father! Is it really you? *sob* *'Avatar:' How could I have left such a vulnerable child all alone...? *'Nah:' Father... All this time, I thought you were dead! I’m so happy you’re still alive!! *'Avatar:' Oh...oh, no! It’s...not what you think, Nah. Gods, I’m such a fool. Listen, I’m from another world. Your father and I... We’re not the same person. And once this battle is over, I’ll have to go back to the world I came from. *'Nah:' So my father is...dead after all... *'Avatar:' I’m so sorry, Nah. I came all this way to save you, and all I’ve done is make you sad. I can’t believe I made a mess of our one chance to be together... *'Nah:' It’s okay. I accepted the loss of my father a long time ago. I’m fine now. And even if you aren’t exactly him, I’m still very happy to have met you. *'Avatar:' You have a very forgiving heart, Nah. But how many tears have you had to shed to earn it? I’m going to make up for those tears. I’m going to get you out of here. And I’m not going to say or do anything to make you cry anymore. Okay? *'Nah:' Thank you, Father. But...I’m welling up again already. Heh *sniff* And it looks like I’m not the only one... *'Avatar:' I guess it...*sniff*...runs in the family! Vaike *'Vaike:' Hey! You must be the Nah of this world! *'Nah:' Hm? Hey, I'v seen pictures of you... But... but this is impossible! You're... my father?! *'Vaike:' Er... not exactly. This might be hard to swallow, kiddo, but... this Vaike's here from another world. I dunno if that makes me your old man or not, but it sure is somethin'! *'Nah:' You're from another world...? *'Vaike:' But ya know, you got a Vaike-like vibe about ya. Hard and steely, I like it! *'Nah:' If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I don't resemble my father at all! *'Vaike:' What?! *'Nah:' Or my Mother, either—outside of being a manakete, of course. I don't understand how I can possibly be your child. *'Vaike:' What?! You're questionin' whether you're the Vaike's kid?! Why would ya do that? *'Nah:' Well, it's just... I quit! I completely gave up! I gave up on any hope of rescue... I gave up on getting the Gemstones to Ylisse... From everything I hear, my parents never gave up! They never accepted defeat... *'Vaike:' Hmmm. Guess ya got a point there. Me and Nowi don't ever stand for losin'. We're both kinda idiots like that. *'Nah:' Urgh... *'Vaike:' But us bein' idiots like that is the reason you're all alone now. So if you're a tad bit less gung ho than us, that's no bad thing. Anyway, ya didn't really quit, and you know it. Ya knew deep down that things'd work out. Ya knew you'd get those Gemstones back. C'mon, is Teach right or is Teach right? Ya even lost your dragonstone, but did ya roll over and give up? Of course not! *'Nah:' Father... *'Vaike:' That fire you got deep in your heart-- consider that your inheritance, kiddo. Like it or not, you're every bit the daughter of Nowi and ol' Teach! *'Nah:' Father.. *sniff* Oh, Father! *sob* You're right, I... I don't want to lose! I don't want to let them beat me! *'Vaike:' There, there. It's all right. You go ahead and cry if you gotta. The Vaike's here to win back your pride. Ain't no way I'm lettin' my little girl lose! Kellam *'Nah:' You look familiar somehow... Wait... are you my father? *'Kellam:' Uh, hello, Nah. It's good to see you. *'Nah:' B-but how is this possible...? You died years ago! *'Kellam:' Well, uh... I'm not actually the Kellam of this world you see. I'm from another world in the Outrealms. And I can't stay here for long... *'Nah:' You're from another world? Please, you have to take me back with you! I... I don't want you to leave me again! *'Kellam:' Oh, Nah... I wish I could. But I can't take you to my world. I don't have that kind of power. I'm sorry. I'm as useless to you as ever... *'Nah:' B-but! It's okay. I know I can't really leave here... I'll be fine. This is where I belong. *'Kellam:' Um, do you always stifle your true feelings like that, Nah? I guess that was the only way you could survive without me or Nowi around, huh? But I bet the Nowi and I of this world wouldn't have wanted it to be that way. It's okay. You don't need to act tough. Not while I'm here... *'Nah:' Oh, Father... *sniff* *Sob* *'Kellam:' Nah... Even after I'm sent back to my world, I hope you know that I'll never forget you. Live on, Nah. Live and be strong. Ricken *'Ricken:' You're Nah, right? The Nah of this world? *'Nah:' You look familiar somehow...Wait...Father...? Is this a dream? *'Ricken:' No, not a dream exactly. I'm a Ricken from another world. From a place called the Outrealms. So...I'm not really your father. *'Nah:' Well, thank goodness for that! I'd have been a little worried if my father turned out to be some little kid! *'Ricken:' Great...Even my own daughter gives me the little-kid treatment... *'Nah:' If it makes you feel any better, Mother always said that Father was a great man. *'Ricken:' Really? Well, that's good to hear, I guess. *'Nah:' He was a great man, so I'm sure you'll grow to become one too. *'Ricken:' Heh...Thanks! When I came here to rescue you, I never thought it'd be YOU cheering ME up! *'Nah:' Ha! Well, I never imagined I'd meet a young version of my father in need of cheering up! But...I'm glad I did. It felt good to talk to you. Better than I've felt in a long time... *'Ricken:' Well, allow me to repay you for the pep talk by taking care of these Risen. Finding out I grow up to be such a great man has got me all fired up! I'm so glad we decided to heed Naga's call to save you! *'Nah:' Naga's call?! So that's how...Then miracles really do happen...I guess the faith I abandoned has found me again. Thank you, Father. And thank you, Naga... Enemy Quotes Morgan Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Game Script